Simplify the expression. $(-2n+4)(4n-5)$
First distribute the ${-2n+4}$ onto the ${4n}$ and ${-5}$ $ = {4n}({-2n+4}) + {-5}({-2n+4})$ Then distribute the ${4n}.$ $ = ({4n} \times {-2n}) + ({4n} \times {4}) + {-5}({-2n+4})$ $ = -8n^{2} + 16n + {-5}({-2n+4})$ Then distribute the ${-5}$ $ = -8n^{2} + 16n + ({-5} \times {-2n}) + ({-5} \times {4})$ $ = -8n^{2} + 16n + 10n - 20$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8n^{2} + 26n - 20$